Question: Convert $6\ \dfrac{1}{6}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${6}\ {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $6$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{6}{6} = {\dfrac{36}{6}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{36}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{36}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} = \dfrac{37}{6}$